


Burn With Me

by Raicheru



Series: Here We Go a Witchering [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (She Likes to Watch), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex with the Succubus, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheru/pseuds/Raicheru
Summary: When Jaskier goes out to pick berries near camp and takes too long, Geralt goes out to search for him.  He finds his bard in the arms of a Succubus who's delighted by the lust rolling off of both of them.  Geralt finds he can't fight both her pull and the arousal from Jaskier, so he falls under her influence and claims his bard.  The Succubus feeds off their coupling from a distance, but Jaskier's stamina isn't quite as strong as Geralt's and the Witcher must find a way to resist before he harms him without meaning to.*Can be read as a one-shot.  Reading the entire series isn't necessary. Past events are referenced, but only in passing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Here We Go a Witchering [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 349





	Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the side mission cut scene from Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings where you can have Dandelion climb willingly into a Succubus lair. (You can choose to just have him tell Geralt about her. But really, who would pick that option unless they just want to avoid all the sex scenes?) You don't really see anything. Dandelion just lays there giggling (fully clothed) on her bed when Geralt comes to talk to her, but this idea started and I couldn't get it out of my head. And I think it fits rather nicely in this series.
> 
> This entry is smuttier than usual, but I tried to keep the same tone as the other stories in this series.

Geralt followed Jaskier's trail from the camp, sighing heavily as he pushed his way through the thick underbrush. Short of tying the younger man to a tree, there was really no way to make him stay put no matter how many times his past experiences had resulted in kidnapping, physical danger, or both. He'd been chattering about the berry bushes he'd seen from the road before traipsing off into the forest to find them. The area felt safe enough so Geralt hadn't worried much, but he'd been gone too long. He should have been back by now.

Geralt knelt next to a bush that was laden with blackberries the size of his thumb. A small leather pouch, spilling a few berries that had already picked, lay on the ground beneath it. The bard's sweet tooth might literally be the death of him some day. Picking up the pouch, Geralt quickly plucked a few more berries and dropped them inside before tying it to his belt and moving on. He could get lucky. Jaskier might have gotten distracted by something else and was somewhere safe and sound or just wandering around in the woods, lost. It wouldn't be the first time.

But as Geralt continued to follow the mint and rosemary scent of him, he came around a cropping a rocks that were clustered around the entrance to a cave that was tucked under the roots of a massive tree. It figured that Jaskier would find his way into something's lair. Whatever lived here, Geralt didn't think it had hurt him. There was no sign of a struggle and he couldn't smell blood or fear. But the closer he got to the cave's entrance, the more he picked up on Jaskier's desire. The musk of it curled under the scent of his soap, making Geralt's nose, and other parts of him, twitch. 

“Oooh,” a deep, layered, female voice called from inside the cave. “You smell delicious,” she said. Threading under her voice, Geralt could hear a low moan from Jaskier that tugged at his dick hard enough to make him understand what he was dealing with. Succubus. Most were harmless enough, but they could be dangerous in their own way. But he wasn't going to let her have Jaskier. A bright thread of possessiveness shot through his own growing arousal.

“Let him go,” Geralt said, drawing his sword and moving deeper into the cave. He started to see discarded pieces of Jaskier's clothing, like he'd undressed while walking and let the garments fall as he pulled them free. He certainly hadn't been in his right mind. He'd never have left his silks in a heap on the dirt floor otherwise. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier called, his voice low and laden with lust. 

Geralt was already hardening inside his clothes and hearing the bard's needy voice gripped his cock like a lover's hand. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore it. When he rounded a corner, he came into a surprisingly lush chamber layered with rugs and colored lanterns that had an enormous carved bed in the center. Jaskier lay in the bed leaning back against the Succubus who held him in her arms. His naked skin glistened with sweat and he was surrounded by rucked bedding and thick pillows. There was a shining trail of fluid on his belly from where he'd spilled himself at least once already. Jaskier reached out to Geralt when he saw him, need plain on his face. But there was no fear, only want and arousal so thick, Geralt could practically taste it. Jaskier hadn't been gone from their camp very long. Even a Succubus couldn't have gotten very far with him beyond what he could already see. But Geralt could feel her pull on top of the arousal from his bard.

“Mmm.” The Succubus trailed her fingers up Jaskier's torso, smearing his fluid and making him shiver and moan as his cock swelled and thickened where it lay on his belly. “He wants you Witcher.”

Geralt felt her words against his skin like a caress and had to close his eyes. But he couldn't block out Jaskier's soft pants that sped up until the bard made a guttural sound in his throat as he came again. Geralt grunted, his hips bucking forward where he stood as he tightened his grip on his sword.

“Release us,” Geralt gasped, suddenly worried that he wouldn't be able to pull away from her rapidly growing influence. If he'd been alone, it wouldn't have been a problem. But fighting both the Succubus and the amplified waves of desire from Jaskier were proving to be much more difficult. 

“I don't think you want me to,” she said.

Geralt opened his eyes to see her smiling at him with a smug grin on her face. 

“Oh, what a prize I have found,” she said sweetly. “You will sustain me for quite some time.” Her tongue slipped out to lick languidly along her plump bottom lip. Geralt found himself mirroring the gesture without meaning to. “Oh, yes,” she said breathlessly as she bucked her hips up, lifting Jaskier's body where it lay against her in a sinuous movement. 

Geralt felt her grip on his mind solidify and he lowered his sword. His fingers relaxed until the blade fell from his hand to land with a muffled thud on the carpeted floor. Part his mind remained free like an observer inside his own head. But he felt his control slip out of his conscious grasp as he reached up to start loosening the ties on his armor.

The Succubus slid out from under Jaskier to leave him slowly writhing on the bed. The fur on her lower legs was a russet color above her cloven feet. It faded to a light ginger at her knees where where her legs transitioned into human skin. Her bronze skin was adorned with swirling white tattoos that didn't make any discernible image, but seemed to shift in the shadowed light from the colored lanterns. Long wavy hair the same russet color as her fur fell across her shoulders from around her curved horns. She cupped her small breasts beneath the strands of carved beads that hung from her neck. The Succubus chuckled warmly when Geralt looked away to stare instead at Jaskier who was watching him with glazed eyes. 

“You're not nearly as desperate for touch as the last Witcher I encountered.” She dropped her hands and strode forward to help remove the armor pieces from Geralt's shoulders. She was careful not to touch his skin, but she did lean in close to scent him, her nose nearly skimming his neck and jaw. “I can almost taste your desire. But it's not pining.” She made a low, sensual noise in her throat. “You've had him before.”

Geralt swallowed hard and started unlacing his trousers as her proximity made heat rise in his body, the warmth of it surging across his skin and making him break out in a light sweat. She was strong. The Succubus pulled the pouch from his belt and opened it, smiling when she saw the contents. The sweet scent of blackberries spilled into the room as she held up a berry to his lips. Geralt opened his mouth and allowed her to feed it to him. Her wet thumb traced his lips and she smeared a bit of Jaskier's seed across his lower lip. His tongue swept out unbidden to draw it in, the familiar taste of it mingling with the tart fruit in his mouth.

She hummed happily and took a deep breath, letting it out in a low sigh that made Jaskier arch and moan on the bed. Geralt's breath left him in a shudder that rippled down his body as he swallowed the blackberry. His fingers ripped the fabric of his shirt in his hurry to remove it and he dropped the tattered remains on the floor. But he needed to sit down to remove his boots. The sudden urge to bare his skin nearly made him bite his lip. When he settled on the edge of the plush mattress, Jaskier climbed forward and knelt behind him to plaster himself across Geralt's back and slide his hands down his chest. He mouthed at Geralt's neck, licking and biting. Geralt leaned back as he felt the rub of Jaskier's cock against his back. The younger man's hips thrust against him, and he quickly felt the warm spurt of Jaskier's release on his skin where it dribbled down to the waistband of his trousers. 

As the Succubus knelt at his feet to remove his boots, Geralt felt a thin thread of worry. He'd been with Jaskier often enough to know the limits of his stamina and how he responded to stimulation. But given how riled he was after such a short time with the Succubus, he'd have to be careful not to push him too far or hurt him. Arousal fogged his thoughts as he lifted his hips to remove his trousers and slide them down his legs. The Succubus pulled them off completely and tossed them aside before reaching out to let her hand hover over Geralt's hot erection. She tilted her hand and moved her fingers in a complicated pattern but didn't touch him. He hissed out a breath as the heated tightness of his skin became almost painful. 

The Succubus brought her fingers to her mouth and moaned as she curled her tongue around them, licking them thoroughly as if they were covered in something sinfully decadent. And then she retreated to the low ledge formed by thick roots that rose up above the bed a few feet away. She crawled up to her perch that was covered in more rugs and colorful, plush pillows, arranging herself so nothing was left to the imagination. But Geralt cared little for what he saw as he turned and hooked an arm around Jaskier's waist to drag him up the bed so he could lay the bard out beneath him. 

Pinning him down with his body, Geralt claimed his lips, smothering his mouth and swallowing his mewling cries. Jaskier's arms came around him and his fingertips dug deeply into Geralt's upper back. Had his nails not been neatly trimmed low to allow him to play the lute with more ease, he might have drawn blood. Geralt rubbed himself against Jaskier's body, shamelessly rutting against him while he continued to plunder his lips, kissing him messily in his haste to find release from the heat surging through him. The animalistic grunts escaping him trailed off in a low growl as he released, his come filling what little space there was between them. But it wasn't enough.

Geralt reached down, swiping his fingers through their combined fluids and curled his hand under Jaskier's rear to press his middle finger past the ridge of muscle there. He found him slick and wet already, his finger moving easily inside him. He quickly added a second as Jaskier writhed beneath him, keening and raising his legs to wrap them around Geralt's waist. Geralt added a third finger, thrusting them in and out of him mercilessly while spreading and stretching him. Jaskier cried out and leaned in to bite Geralt's shoulder as his body went rigid in a dry orgasm that shook them both. Then he screamed into the meat of the Witcher's shoulder when Geralt's cock replaced his fingers. 

Too much. It was too much too soon but Geralt couldn't stop himself as he thrust into the bard ruthlessly. He was vaguely aware of the Succubus moaning behind them, but all his attention was riveted on Jaskier who was now clutching at him like he was afraid he'd fall apart. Geralt slid his arms under the other man's back and lifted him up while keeping him impaled on his erection. The new angle made Jaskier throw his head back to expose his throat. Geralt raked his teeth across Jaskier's chest, mouthing wet kisses over the heated marks left by his bites. He sucked and licked, needing to taste all of him while bouncing him up and down in his lap. 

The slap of skin echoed in the chamber until both of them went still for a moment, their bodies momentarily creating a lurid tableau of two people coming together before Jaskier came again. Geralt thrust roughly as he lost the rhythm and felt the wave of orgasm crashing over him as he spilled himself hard. Jaskier went limp in his arms and let go of Geralt's shoulders as the his ankles unlocked from his back so his feet fell to the bed. A soft whimper escaped him as his overstimulated body struggled to keep up with the unnatural pull of desire. Geralt stood on his knees and shoved himself hard into his body one last time. Jaskier's torso lay cradled in his arms with his body arched and his arms hanging loosely, his head lolling back to expose the taut column of his neck. He might have been unconscious if it weren't for the small noises he kept making in his throat. 

Geralt gently curled forward and laid Jaskier down as the fog of pleasure receded enough to allow him to heed the rational part of his mind. The bard's hair was sticking to his brows as sweat trailed down his face. Both of them were liberally spattered with come. Geralt gently brushed the hair away from Jaskier's forehead as he pulled out of his body, ignoring the sluggish leak of fluid that followed. Jaskier whimpered again at the loss of him, his heavy lidded eyes gazing up with a glazed expression. His pupils were blown wide, leaving only a thin line of blue around the outer edge. Geralt cupped his face gently in his hands, leaning down to kiss him again despite knowing that he should stop. Fighting the pull that urged him to mate mindlessly again, he laid himself down over Jaskier and continued press his lips to the other man's heated flesh.

There was a growl behind him. “Mooooore.”

Geralt fought the insistent push of the Succubus and held himself carefully still, but Jaskier moaned weakly beneath him and tried to continue as his spent body tried to obey her. The drain of energy was making their coupling hit Jaskier a lot harder than usual as it forced him to come so often in such a short amount of time.

“Enough,” Geralt gasped. 

“I have not feasted so well in ages, Witcher. I will have more.” Her voice grew louder as she approached the bed. Geralt growled and crawled protectively over Jaskier's body to keep her away from him. He could feel her pushing at his mind even as he tried to fight her, but it was difficult when he was surrounded by Jaskier's scent and and smeared with his fluids. The hot flush of lust curled in his gut, making him bear his teeth at the Succubus as she neared the bed. But all she did was place a water skin and the pouch of berries within his reach before retreating to her perch again. 

Geralt lifted the skin and dribbled some of the water into Jaskier's mouth. He weakly grasped at the container as he started to drink in earnest. When he lay back licking his kiss swollen lips, Geralt drank and emptied the rest. They'd need to hydrate thoroughly when they escaped from here. He picked up the pouch and fed a few berries to Jaskier, one at a time. Jaskier chewed them slowly and dark juice dripped from the corner of his mouth. Geralt frowned, not like how it looked like blood in the wavering light of the lanterns. The last time blood had been pouring from Jaskier's lips, he'd been attacked by a jinn because Geralt has been stupid. 

A wave of desire swamped him, pushing past his defenses while he was distracted. Geralt rolled Jaskier over onto his stomach and pulled his hips up so his knees were bent beneath him. The bard blew out a shuddering breath and braced himself on his arms, spreading his legs and opening his thighs lewdly. He pushed his ass backwards, greedily demanding to be touched even as he still dripped from Geralt's last release. Geralt splayed his fingers over the offered globes of skin, kneading with his fingers and gripping him with bruising strength. Jaskier groaned and pushed back into his hold, his hardening cock hanging hot and throbbing beneath him. 

Geralt bent down over the other man, forcing himself to be a slow as possible. He pressed his lips to the base of Jaskier's spine and began working his way upward, mouthing and scraping his teeth over every knob of vertebrae that pushed up against his skin. Geralt's hands slid down the back of the bard's spread thighs before dragging his nails lightly up towards his ass. Jaskier hissed, but it wasn't a pained sound. 

When Geralt was curled fully over Jaskier's back, he felt the slide of his erection against Jaskier's backside, but he bypassed his entrance to let himself slide up along his cleft instead. Jaskier whined, rubbing his hips against him. Geralt leaned in and tilted his head to sink his teeth into the back of his neck, stilling him. Jaskier's breath huffed out as he trembled in his grip. When Geralt's fingers curled around his cock, he whimpered and then he started panting as the Witcher's other hand cupped his balls. Geralt eased another release from him, holding the bard still in his embrace. Releasing his neck, he licked at the bruises that were already starting to form as he pulled his own hips back and lined himself up.

He sank into Jaskier slowly. The other man had quieted, but was still conscious as he shifted below him. But it was hard to tell how coherent he was at this point. Geralt held himself still once he'd sheathed himself fully, glorying in the soft heat of him and fighting not to thrust blindly into his body. When he did move, it was at a torturously slow pace. Jaskier moaned weakly, far beyond what he was used to enduring in such a short amount of time. The additional drain of energy made each orgasm pull more from him. Their usual lovemaking often lasted for hours even when they indulged in short bursts of frenetic activity. There was always time to recuperate in between so Jaskier's body was allowed to rest. 

When Jaskier's moan turned into a sob as his cock became unnaturally hard again, the rational part of Geralt's mind knew he had to find a way to stop. If he allowed himself to keep going, he'd rub Jaskier's insides raw and add to the bruises that he'd already given him. It would be punishing and cruel. And if he wasn't careful, he could literally fuck him to death. But Geralt wasn't so far gone that he couldn't keep a grip on his own mind. And the more Jaskier drooped with fatigue below him, the easier it was to pull away. The balance of pain and pleasure must be shifting to something that wasn't enjoyable anymore which meant the Succubus was probably flagging as well. 

Pulling out without finishing was probably one of the more difficult feats Geralt had accomplished lately. But he refused to even touch himself and find release just in case the pleasure pushed him back down into the fog. He gently rolled Jaskier onto his side and met no resistance. The bard settled bonelessly onto the sheets before curling up in a ball. Geralt left the bed and went to retrieve his sword from where he'd dropped it. The Succubus was suspiciously quiet except for her heavy breathing as he stalked stiffly over to the small ledge and climbed up to her. He felt her pull, but it was a shadow of what it had been. She was sprawled on the pillows with sweat dripping down her body where it lay limply on the pillows. When the point of the sword hovered over her throat, she cracked an eye open to look at him. But she didn't appear to be afraid.

“So full,” she murmured. 

“Release your hold.” 

“I could keep you here,” she said, her head lolling to the side as if she were drunk. “Feast for weeks on both of you.”

“No. Your push will force me on him too roughly and he'll die before the night is over. You're strong, but your control isn't good enough.” Geralt lowered the estimate on her age a fair bit.

“I'll manage.” She pushed herself up on her elbows and tried to entrap his mind again. Geralt slapped her cheek hard with the flat of the blade. A small trickle of blood dripped down to the edge of her jaw.

“Stop.”

“I could keep just him then.” The cave flooded with heat again and Jaskier sobbed on the bed as he began to tug weakly at his cock to relieve the growing pressure. Geralt immediately impaled her on the sword, shoving it deep into her abdomen in a movement powerful enough to drive the tip of the blade several inches into the thick roots below her. She let out a pained scream and Jaskier wailed, spilling himself one last time before passing out completely. But she wasn't dead and it wouldn't be enough to kill her outright on its own. Geralt sneered at the Succubus and left her pinned to the roots as he went back to the bed. She spat curses at him that but it quickly changed to pleading when she realized she couldn't get free on her own. He ignored her.

There was a small steaming hot spring over in one corner which accounted for some of the heat in the space. Now that his mind was clear, he no longer felt the burn of desire from within. Cleaning himself off with a damp cloth, he dressed and went to retrieve Jaskier's clothes. His own shirt was a complete loss. After cleaning Jaskier's skin, he roused him enough to drink some more water and then dressed him. The bard tried to help, but his limbs were loose and weak and he was obviously starting to feel sore judging by the pained expression on his face. 

Geralt grimaced as he put his armor on over his bare skin, but he wasn't going to try to lug it back to camp when he needed his arms free to carry Jaskier. He went back over to the Succubus who had quieted to soft whimpers of pain. The wound had become worse from where she'd tried to pull free, but it still wouldn't be fatal. Geralt yanked the sword free with a single hard tug, making her cry out again. 

“Be gone from here by morning,” he growled. Wiping the blade clean on one of the pillows, he sheathed it and stalked back over to Jaskier. She watched him warily but said nothing as she placed a hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding. 

Gathering the bard up in his arms, Geralt headed out of the cave into the darkness of the night, letting the chill air wash over his skin. Every once in a while, he was reminded of Jaskier's humanity. It was something he was learning to deal with, but sometimes he was reminded painfully of how vulnerable the other man really was. Jaskier curled into his chest and pressed his face into Geralt's shoulder, snuggling into his warmth. Geralt pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and kept moving until he reached the camp. Roach greeted them by coming over and nuzzling at Jaskier where he lay in Geralt's arms. 

“He's fine,” Geralt told her as he sidestepped her to set Jaskier down and prop him up against a tree. He cupped his jaw, rubbing his thumb gently along his cheek. “Hey. Are you awake?”

“Hmm. A little.” Jaskier's eyes finally opened, revealing calm blue eyes that were no longer dark with lust. He shifted uncomfortably where he sat. “That was um. . . a lot.” 

“I'm sorry.”

Jaskier chuckled, his laughter growing in volume until it finally trailed away in a sigh. “That's one thing you really don't have to apologize for,” he said. His expression sobered and he laid a hand over Geralt's where rested on his jaw. “It could have been a lot worse.” He laughed again, more ruefully this time. “Once upon a time when I was younger and stupider, I might have wanted to go out that way. I don't think I feel the same way anymore.” 

“We may need to take a break to let you rest for a bit.” And they'd need to be careful before laying together again. Geralt would at least have to wait until the bruises healed.

“Strangely, no arguments here.” Jaskier looked around and frowned before looking up at the moon. “Are we close enough to anywhere to get inside for the night?”

Geralt got up and started to pack up the camp that they hadn't had the opportunity to settle into yet. It wasn't obscenely late and they hadn't moved far past civilization before stopping. “We'll head back to the last town and stay at the inn there for a couple days.” 

“Oh good,” Jaskier said through a huge yawn. 

It was an uncomfortable ride for both of them. While Geralt didn't have any marks on him that were painful, he was still exhausted. Jaskier had mounted carefully behind him and held onto the back of the saddle to keep himself steady. And he was obviously relieved when they got to their destination and he was able to lower himself back to the ground. Pulling out a pouch of coins, Jaskier paid for a room for three days and the two of them stumbled their way up the stairs together. When a bucket of hot water, meals, and pitchers of juice and water were delivered, they ate quickly before stripping and taking stock of each other. 

Jaskier brushed his fingers ruefully over the bruises his fingers had left on Geralt's shoulder blades, seemingly in regret. He enjoyed occasional rough sex, but wasn't usually rough himself. Geralt kissed his fingertips before moving behind him to examine the bite on the back of his neck. Again, he hadn't broken the skin, but there were deep, inflamed indentations from his teeth and the skin was already a dark purple. Jaskier hissed salve was spread over the spot. 

“Oh, yeah. That stings a bit.” His hands brushed over his chest that was littered with smaller, paler marks. “I think that's the worst one,” he murmured. “But I. . .I didn't mind it. When you bit me.”

“I don't really like doing it. The small marks are one thing, but I could really hurt you.” Geralt pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier's shoulder. He wasn't sure if the other man had noticed the hand print shaped bruises slowly forming on his ass or how he'd feel about them when he did. “I wasn't thinking about pleasure. I just wanted you to hold still.” 

“Yeah, that was kind of difficult. I felt so hot, like I was burning up on the inside.”

“It was the Succubus. They influence emotion and arousal.” Geralt sighed. “It's usually artificial.”

Jaskier took another sip of juice before following it with a glass of water. “Have you ever. . ?“

“No.” Geralt lay down on the bed and settled, satisfied that he hadn't injured the bard beyond repair. “I've encountered them before, but never let myself be influenced.” He chuckled. “You'll have to ask Eskel if you want to compare notes.”

“Really?” Jaskier laughed. “Out of the three of you, that's not what I expected.”

“Hmm.” Geralt yawned before he could help himself. “Are you implying something?”

“Of course not, my dear Witcher,” Jaskier said with a smile as he set his mug aside and pulled up the blanket before curling up against Geralt's side. “You don't usually yawn like us mortals,” he murmured as he trailed off into a yawn himself. He seemed no worse for wear after the experience. 

“Even Witchers get tired. Go to sleep.”

“Hmm.” Jaskier was already relaxing against him without the encouragement. They'd stay and rest for a couple of days, though Geralt didn't think they'd spend the time like they typically would. And while he wished the Bard would be just a little bit more careful, he was pretty sure he wouldn't change. But it was for the best, really. He didn't think he'd want this any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my intention to send them to bed at the end of nearly every story, but it seems to be turning out that way. *shrug*


End file.
